Scar's Justice Order
Scar's Justice Order, also known as the Final Order of the Outlands, or simply Scar's Resistance, was a group of Outlanders led by the vengeful spirit of Scar. This was Scar's much more bigger group than his previous army, in which Reirei, Kiburi and Mzingo have reproduced their groups of jackals, crocodiles and vultures 200 each. Meanwhile, Scar summoned a group of evil spirits of lions, known as the Evil Eternal. Information History Months within the battle between the Army of Scar, and the Lion Guard, Scar plots to destroy Kion once and for all. The Outlanders continue their multiple attacks on the Pride Landers, with all of them being unsuccessful. Shupavu and Njano overhear Janja's hesitation over his position as well as Kion hosting a war on the Outlands, bringing the information over to Scar and Ushari. In retaliation, Scar orders Janja to go to the Lair of the Lion Guard and not let them out, not telling him the rest of the plan, but also informing him that Kion's Roar of the Elders, used at its highest potential in the caldera has enough power to destroy him, should the plan fail. Janja and his clan go along with the mission, battling the Lion Guard inside the lair, whilst Goigoi, Kiburi and their allies plant dry grass near Pride Rock giving the vultures a chance to make an aerial assault, planting fire everywhere, trapping the Lion Guard, Janja's clan, and Simba's pride in the flames. Anga and Hadithi manage to rescue the Royal Family, while the Lion Guard rescues the hyenas (sans Janja who escaped to the Outlands to get Jasiri) and escape the flames. Once they've escaped, Janja, who is given a second chance by Kion, gives tells them how to defeat Scar. With this news, the Pride Landers, now joined by the hyenas, prepare for the final battle against the Outlands. Meanwhile, Scar reveals to Ushari that he had fed Janja a lie, telling him the reality of the situation in which Kion's roar will kill him, and create an eruption so powerful, it will destroy the Pride Lands. Scar then proceeds to inform him of the story of how he got his scar and became the evil lion he is today when led his Lion Guard and uses the elements of that story to ensure Kion's death. The next day, Scar's Justice Order faces the Pride Landers in the battle of Kenya. Finally, the Pride Landers distract the army long enough for the Guard to enter the volcano. Once they're there, Kion battles the skinks and soon defeats them afterward before confronting the firey ghost himself. The ghost of Scar briefly speaks to Kion, before sending Ushari to attack Kion, giving him a facial wound identical to his great-uncle. Scar attempts to use this to anger Kion by stating that they are alike with their scars. He then proceeds to unleash his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, and sending all the Pride Landers towards the border. Kion, resisting anger, and hearing the voices of the future and the past, offers Scar forgiveness, telling him he cannot judge him for his previous actions. With a single breath, Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past, sending down rain from the heavens, vanquishing Scar, Simba's uncle, Mufasa's younger brother, the former king of Pride Rock, and the ruler of the Outlands, as well as the Evil Eternal, once and for all. Ushari, desperate to avenge Scar, attacks Kion again, making one last attempt on his life, but is intercepted by Bunga and falls to his death in the flames below, ending the battle for the Pride Lands for good. Once the evil has been destroyed, Janja and Kion nominate Jasiri as the ruler of the Outlands. Jasiri hopes they can all respect the Circle of Life. The redeemed army, (with the exception of Kiburi who is indifferent to the offer) accepts Jasiri's rule and returns to their respective territories in the Outlands. Notable members Unnamed members Evil Lions of the Past.png Evil Lions of the Past 2.png Kiburi-Float-new.png Male-Vulture.jpg Unnamed-Vulture2.jpg Unnamed-Vulture3.jpg Female Skink-img.png Maleskink2-img.png Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Groups Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cobras Category:Jackals Category:Crocodiles Category:Vultures Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:The Lion King: Revisited